Uzumaki Naruko:Will of Fire
by Kitsune Kayls
Summary: Will of Fire is what all leaf Shinobi strive for, one girls journey to gain and understand this and her struggles along the way! Canon story-except FemNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Naruto universe nor it's characters, no matter how much i wish it. **

I've always been alone. Always had to depend only on myself, as far back as I can remember. Jiji said that this wasn't true as I had him, so I suppose it isn't exactly true but jiji is extremely important and though he tries so hard to be there for me he can't after all he is the Hokage he has a whole village he has to support.

Konohagakure no Sato is said to be relatively peaceful which is meant to be really strange for a Shinobi village but after the Third Shinobi War were Konoha proved we were powerful nobody really says anything as there is a lot of respect towards our village and to our Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Well at least this is the gist of it, that I managed to understand from Jiji and the long long lecture he put me through in an attempted to get me to understand Konoha better, as he knows I don't see the village that way or more it doesn't allow me to. I was only five when we had that lecture and all I took from it was more confusion because it still didn't answer any of my questions on why I'm treated they way I am, don't get me wrong no one in the village harms me at least physically though if it wasn't for jiji I have no doubt it would be a different story, I suppose you can say its the way they don't treat me, every other child is treated the same, giving friendly smiles, little treats from vendors, chuckles of amusement at there antics, concern if they hurt themselves and yet as a child of Konoha I receive none of this and no matter how much I try to mimic the other children's behaviour it doesn't work if anything it insults them, which I first discovered at the orphanage when I tried to play with the other children, so at the age of five after the matron of the orphanage complained to the Hokage and Council it was decided that it would be better if I lived by myself and was given a monthly stipend to survive on which wasn't much but was more than originally said because again Jiji had to step in, which again got me annoyed as from everything I have heard it is that Jiji's word is law, that the village respects him but when it comes to me, its like all that respect goes out the window. So after moving into my own place and after the lecture from Jiji that I didn't get any answers from, I used my puppy dogs eyes on Jiji to take me to the library so the librarian who had kicked me out before had no choice but to allow me in. Jiji said that I am not allowed to use the puppy dog look often on him as I'm such a kawaii little girl already its an unneeded advantage which made me laugh as Jiji is the only one that sees me as a cute little girl, most villagers mutter under there breath about me being a monster in disguise.

Once I moved from the orphanage, it was even more apparent to me on how lonely I was, I hated it. At first I thought reading would help and it did I improved my reading skills and learnt a lot about the village and read fiction stories on ninja which was so amazing that it got me thinking maybe I wanted to be a ninja,but reading could only satisfy me for so long, I just loved the outdoors, being active and exploring to much to sit down and read for long, which is ironically when I came across a book which would leading me to my new favourite hobby it was called "A guide to practical jokes". When I first read it I found it so funny that I couldn't help but try it out so I choose my victim, the shopkeeper that constantly tries to overcharge me, it was just a simple prank, a bucket on top of the door with paint in it but I couldn't stop laughing so I got caught. At first I didn't listen to him screaming at me until I realised he was screaming at me, I mean he was actually looking at me and it wasn't with that horrible cold distant looking right through me look and yes while it was anger in his eyes its was better than that other look because it meant he acknowledged me, seen me for my self and looking around at the bystanders I noticed while they were muttering and looking on disapprovingly they saw me and not the monster they always seemed to see, and right at that moment I realised I wasn't as lonely as I had being feeling, I had their attention, they knew who I was and all I could do while running away laughing and taunting them with silly faces was that I felt it was a start, that it was better this way, it was better than the loneliness and the cold looks and it got me hopeful that, just maybe it could change again one day into a more positive emotion.

So I worked on my pranking and in the two and a half years that I did it I could finally block out the negative emotions and in a way I could even pretend at last I had a place in the village but at seven and half I hadn't succeed in pranking a single ninja not even a Genin no matter how much I tried I couldn't they always knew I was there, and that is what caused me to make the decision that would change the rest of my life, I wanted to become a ninja so I went to Jiji and told him I want to sign up to go to the ninja school. He took me down to sign up and when we got there I was so excited I ran on a head to the table and announced that I wanted to sign up, and while I waited for the ninja to hand me the sign up sheet it hit me how quiet it had gotten and when I looked around I realised everyone including the ninja with the sign up sheet was looking at me with that cold distant horrible looking that I thought I had escaped from, I wasn't prepared for it no where even close that I panicked and all the bad memories came rushing into my head and I felt I couldn't breathe that I had to get out of there which is what I would have done it it hadn't been for jiji who nobody had seen behind me as they were too busy glaring and muttering about me, put his arm around my shoulder and gave a gently squeeze that allowed me to calm down enough to shove those memories back were they belonged. I will always be internally grateful to jiji for what happened next, all he did was stroll up to the table and asked for the sign up sheet and put my name on it and just as it seemed the crowd had got over there shock and were about to express there outrage over it, jiji said only one thing and that was;

" Every child in our village deserves the chance to find the Will of Fire and no one will interfere or prevent this from happening", to be honest at that time I didn't understand most of that sentence but the adults did and they backed down and gave a slight bow to jiji and it was in that moment I realised it wasn't jiji the kindly old man that was standing there it was the powerful ninja who had risen to the top and became known as the strongest ninja in the village. It was the Hokage that was here with us and for once he put his foot down and didn't allow them to think he was anything else when it came to the subject of me attending the school.

I couldn't help but get tearful at that thought, but even more I was determined I had finally discovered what I needed, wanted to become to earn the village's respect, and at that moment I was filled with such excitement I felt everyone else should know about it, that to the astonishment of jiji and the crowd I jumped up on to the table were the sign up sheet was and with a big grin and arms wide open I shouted out "Minna I'm Uzumaki Naruko and I am going to be Hokage one Day".

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed this, and any questions are welcome but i want to get a few out the way, first the pairing has all ready being decided and will be naruko/shikumaru also i will be attempting to stick to naruto's story line, might put in a couple of filler chapters of my own though so if there are any idesa just let me know and i'll take them into consideration**

**Thanks for reading =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever**

**An:_Just a quick one, I can't be bothered trying to fit in the story how they all look as they all look the way they do in the anime only one different is Naruko, who looks like girl Naruto but her outfit is chequered orange and black baggy short shorts with a matching half zipper (goes only to top of rips with three-quarter length sleeves),with a plain black vest top underneath and black fingerless gloves with the normal black open toed sandals. Hope I explained this alright =_P**

"Naruko, get back here"

"Yeah how dare you do something like this"

Laughing in delight I speed up, zipping across the rooftops, making sure to stay a head of the ninja trying to catch me for my latest prank which has to be one of my best yet, it's not like its my fault really, it's those stupid Chunin's fault for bad mouthing me yesterday saying I would never be able to become a ninja. With a comment like that I just had to take that as a challenge and used all my pranking experience and every tactic I learned in school and managed to decorate the Hokage Mountain in broad day light with no one seeing anything till I was done.

"Get back here gaki!".

Hearing that all I did was speed up while shouting behind me cheekily;

"Never, not one of you could have done what I did, I'm the future Hokage"

Seeing a bend come up I quickly got round it and then using a basic ninja tool I camouflaged my self against the fence and waited impatiently for them to go by me. While I waited I couldn't help but be filled with happiness and pride for my best prank ever. In the fours years since I joined the ninja school my pranks had really improved and as I'll be graduating soon I decided to finish pranking in a big style as I need to act more mature or I suppose at least appear more mature. Though as I thought about the ninja school my happiness disappeared because even though the four years in the school helped my pranking, in my class I'm practically dead last, partly because none of the previous sensei's cared enough about me to actually help me, apart from the current sensei, also it doesn't help when most of my classmates are the clan heirs and all get special training and all have each other to help train where as they either ignore me or laugh at me, not one of them seems to want to be my friend so I've decided who needs them.

Startled out of my thoughts I realised how quiet it was and that no one seemed to be around though I could hear in the distance shouts that they couldn't find me.

Sniggering to myself I came out of my camouflaged place and went to leap away when all of a sudden I was yanked up by the neck of my clothing and held up into the very irritated face of iruka sensei who looked about to blow.

Laughing nervously, I gulped and as he hadn't said anything I sheepishly waved my hand at him and said; "Ano sensei, could you put me down, I think both of us are late for class so we should really hurry up". Instantly I knew that was the wrong thing to say by the look on his face, I hadn't even meant to say the last part it just slipped out. Giving me a little shake he took a deep breathe then exploded "Naruko...Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in" taking a deep breath to calm down he continued before I could say anything "but as you have so rightly put it we are late so you will clean it up after school, do you understand me". Clearly waiting for an answer this time, I thought about arguing but knew it would only make it worse so I just sighed and nodded in acceptance. Shaking his head at me iruka sensei put me down and motioned for me to lead the way, clearly not trusting me not to run away which was smart as that had been my plan, sighing again though now in frustration I stamped my foot and then just decided to get on with it.

As we reached the classroom doors all I could concentrate on was the deafening noise coming from inside. I looked to my side to see how iruka sensei was taking this and I saw he had his eyes closed and trying to take deeps breaths to calm himself before going in, unfortunately just as it seemed to work there was and especially loud scream which made iruka sensei lose it. He yanked the door opened and without giving anybody a chance to realise he was there he used his big head no jutsu and shouted "GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS NOW" before striding to stand at his desk to wait for everyone to scramble around for a seat. Cutting a glare to me clearly meaning that the order was meant for me as well I quickly rushed by my classmates to the top of the classroom and took the last remaining seat which was right next to Shikamaru and Choji which could have been worse at least their friendly when we are near one another. Sighing as I took a seat I decided to just sit quietly for the rest of the day because from the looks I was getting from iruka sensei it clearly meant I've already run out of luck at least for today.

As I blocked out iruka sensei's lecture, I glanced around at my classmates, most were either not high up in the clans or civilian born which meant to me at least they were the ones to avoid, they took great delight in trying to make my life miserable not that I just let them. Giggling softly to myself thinking of a few of the pay back pranks I had pulled, I thought of what little I knew of the rest that do stick out, there were only eight of them they were; Sakura Haruno who while civilian born was the smartest kunoichi in class and I could see myself admiring her if it weren't for the problem that she and just about every other girl shared which was their stupid fan-girl love of Sasuke Uchiha who is, I reluctantly admit more than a shoe in for rookie of the year he is so annoying thinks he's the best and only got more cold and arrogant after his family tragedy which happened 3 and half years ago. Then there was Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga who were really quiet and shy. Also there was Ino Yamanaka who was probably as loud as me and again I really would have liked her if it wasn't for her crush on Sasuke, there was Kiba Inuzuka as well who was as annoying as Sasuke though in a more in your face type of way he was far to obnoxious the only good thing about him was his cute little partner Akamura, lastly there was Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi who were best friend and the easiest to get along with, Choji was always nice to me and even shared his crisps with me sometimes and Shikamaru well he's actually quite lazy and just tend to sleep a lot but he's never said anything bad about me and I am always more content when I'm around them than any of my other classmates.

Startled out of my thoughts by the lunch bell going, I just got what Iruka sensei was saying

"remember minna after lunch we'll be revising for your graduating exam tomorrow so don't be late getting back" as he said this he ignored the groans he got and cut a look at me to make sure I knew he was mainly directing it at me, ignoring it I ran outside glad to be out of the classroom.

* * *

Waking up the next morning I thought about the talk I had with iruka sensei after he took me for some ramen the food of the gods, about the Hokage and becoming a ninja and all I could feel was more determination to succeed today and finally get another step closer to obtaining my dream.

As I sat there waiting impatiently for my name to be called, I tried to remember that even though the Bunshin no Jutsu was my worst ninjutsu and I had never actually succeeded at it no matter how much I tried I would just have to because I just had to graduate this was my last chance.

"Uzumaki Naruko"

I heard getting called, taking a deep breath I slowly walked into the other room trying to calm myself a bit, glancing up to the table at the front and seeing it was Iruka and Mizuki made me feel better as they would at least treat me fairly.

"You can begin when your ready Naruko".Iruka sensei said.

Nodding I concentrated on my chakra and then quickly did the hands signs shout out;

"Bunshin no Jutsu", there was a puff of smoke and just for a second I had honestly thought I had done it, but looking down I seen a me sprawled out of the floor doing nothing even I could admit it was pathetic, vaguely I could hear Mizuki stick up for me and say I should still be allowed to graduate but iruka sensei wouldn't allow it and in a way I understood but I just couldn't bring myself to look at either of them so I just turned and left heading over to the swing outside. I sat down and just stared at nothing,still in shock over failing I could just distantly hear the whispers of parents about me and there I was sitting with no one to comfort me,suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder waking me from my thoughts. Jumping a bit I saw Mizuki sensei standing over me giving me a sympathetic smile

"Naruko come with me I want to tell you something" he softly said to me, nodding my consent he whisked me away up to a roof not far from the school, sitting down with my legs folded up with my arms around them I gave a sigh and waited for Mizuki to start talking

" Naruko I can't imagine how sad you must feel, I wish iruka had agreed with me and allowed you to graduate I thought he would have understood more what with him losing his parents as well but he just enjoys the rules too much... Naruko what if I told you there was a second test a make-up test if you will, for those who don't pass the first one, would you be interested?" Pulled from my self-pitying thoughts by his question I couldn't help but get hopeful and looking up into his face I could see he wasn't joking, I couldn't help but laugh and excitedly jump up and scream "Yes of course!". Laughing at me he told me to sit down and listen, as I listened to the details a slight niggling worry in the back of head took place because this could get me into a lot of trouble, luckily I shared my concerns with Mizuki sensei and he said it would be fine and I wouldn't get into trouble so pushing any doubts away I just focused on what I had to do.

Running through the forest with the scroll I could help but laugh at how easy it was, I know all I had to do was follow Mizuki's instructions though it was a bit simple for breaking into Jiji office but this is a test for potential genin so it makes sense they don't make it harder.

Getting to the spot were I was supposed to meet Mizuki sensei I realised I was early, and well Mizuki never said not to open the scroll so eager to see what ninjutsu are in it I sat down and opened it up, only to promptly throw myself back in frustration at seeing the first jutsu was a Bunshin, a

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to be exact, annoyed I sat up and thought maybe I was meant to open it and learn this to pass the test, knowing I only had a little while I got straight to work on it.

"Naruko what are you doing"

Was how iruka sensei burst into the clearing, at first I was confused at the look of panic on his face but figured maybe it's because I'm just sitting here so I rushed to reassure him,

"Ah Iruka sensei you found me already, don't worry though I just got done with the first jutsu on the scroll now that means I can pass and become a genin now or do I need to learn more because Mizuki sensei forget to even tell me I had to even learn one" After I rushed to say this Iruka had a look of confusion on his face and just as it cleared up and a look of horror appeared he was suddenly shoving me back and standing in front of me with Kunai sticking out of him.

All I could do is stare in shock as Mizuki and Iruka argued back and forth though all I could think was one iruka sensei had jumped willingly in front of me and two I think I've messed up in trusting Mizuki,

"OI Naruko, ignore what iruka's saying, come with me I can tell you the reason everyone hates you" sneered Mizuki

"No don't Mizuki, she's not meant to know its an S class secret" Iruka desperately screamed back.

Honestly if Iruka hadn't said that I was just going to ignore it and run back to the village for help thinking he was just saying things to stall for time but seeing Iruka getting so worked up, I stopped moving back and planted myself firmly in place, strangely I should have happy that I was finally getting the answers I want but all I could feel was dread at what I was about to here

Laughing Mizuki mockingly said " of course that would get you attention, very as you know-"

"Mizuki no you cant" iruka frantically tried to stop him by sending shuriken at him but Mizuki just laughed it off again and continued

"12 years ago as you know the Kyubi attacked Konoha and it is said that the Fourth gave his life to kill it but this isn't true all he really did was seal it in to a new-born, you Naruko so you see you'd be better coming with me as you're the monster who killed so many of this villages love ones"

As tears slowly made their way down my cheeks I shook my head frantically trying to get his words out but knowing they were true from the look on Iruka face. Still shaking my head in denial I couldn't take either look so I turned and bolt further into the forest ignore Iruka sensei shouting for me to come back and Mizuki's mocking laughter. After running for what seemed ages I collapsed at the bottom of a tree trying to hold my sobs in while realising I still had the scroll wrapped in my arms, also trying to keep the horrible memories from my passed out of my head, of the stares and whispers, though as I sat there I couldn't help but feel a bit of relieve over finally knowing why every one seemed to hate me. Startled from my thoughts by Iruka and Mizuki landing in the clearing behind me I sat back more and listened to what they were saying.

"how could you tell her in such a way, She didn't deserve that she's not the monster, it's just sealed inside her" Iruka screamed

"don't even pretend to care you hate her as much as I do and once I catch up to her I'll take the forbidden scroll and slaughter her and there will probably be a big festival to celebrate her demise and you wont say a word as you'll be dead along with her" Mizuki madly screamed back pulling one of the large shuriken from his back to throw at the already injured Iruka known he would never be able to dodge. Naruko couldn't just sit there and watch iruka die specially after sticking up for her so jumping up she did the first thing that came to mind and did a flying kick right into Mizuki face knocking him tumbling into a tree, landing in front of iruka she looked him over to make sure he would live letting of a sigh of relief when she notice he would be fine she was distracted from saying anything by a growled out " demon bitch" from behind her, gasping and whirling around all she could do was stare at the large shuriken coming straight for her, when she was suddenly on the ground with iruka sensei crouching over her taking the shuriken for her, she could nothing but stare up at him and let the tears roll down her face joining the ones iruka was shedding

"I am so sorry Naruko for not being there for you sooner, we are so much a like and I could have helped you more, you must have being so lonely by yourself you didn't deserve that"he gently said to her. Then reaching behind he yanked the shuriken out and quickly turned to the side and threw it at Mizuki but missed then collapsed to the ground breathing heavily and turned to Naruko and managed to choke out "run Naru...run..get help".

But I could leave him there by himself so I got up and feeling the anger well up in me I snarled out to Mizuki " how dare you traitorous scum, I'll kill you"

Mockingly laughing he replied " you will stop me ha don't make me laugh you could even pass the genin test you'll need a lot more than you to stop me"

Smirking viciously I said " well that wont be a problem what with my new Jutsu" putting me hands together and shouting out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", and suddenly there was hundreds of me surrounding the clearing and before he could say anything I gave the order to attack and he was completely overwhelmed and could do nothing, once I was sure he wouldn't be moving any time soon I released the ninjutsu and ran to were iruka sensei was staring at the knocked out beating to a pulp form of Mizuki.

Dropping to my knees beside him, tears started to gather again and I asked him if he was going to be okay but he waved me off saying it wasn't that serious and after a bit of healing he would fine. Smiling at me proudly he told me to shut my eyes then felt him put something around my forehead and leaning back, opening my eyes I noticed he didn't have his forehead protector on any more, and barely managing to keep my hope and happiness contained I reached up and felt the protector on my forehead I couldn't belief it.

"Naruko you deserve this congratulations you pass"Iruka softly said to me and I could control it, I gave a scream of delight and flying hugged him thanking him over and over ignoring his laughter and groans of pain because I could honestly not think of a time I had ever been as happy as I was right at that moment.

**An:** _**Just want to say thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it, from this chapter you might have seen a bit OC and I am sorry about that I'm trying to keep the characters in well character, the only one that is intentionally a bit different is Naruko because as a girl I feel she would be a bit more mature and a bit more aware. Naturally I'll try not to go Mary-sue or anything, also any advise or criticism is welcome cause I want this story to be the best it can be. Also am changing the teams a little, two options so let me know which one;**_

_**option 1**__**- Naruko,Sasuke,Shikamaru and Ino,Choji,Sakura **_

_**option 2**__**-Naruko,Shika,Choji and Sasuke,Ino and Sakura which I find so funny to think of let me know your thoughts on it. Thanks Everyone**_


End file.
